barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1995
Major Events *January 24: Barney's Families are Special is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *February 7: Barney's Families are Special is released to stores. *February: Barney's Fun & Games is filmed. *February 27: Season 3 premieres on PBS. *April 11: ''Barney Safety'' is released to stores. *June 11: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ perform a show in Boston, Massachusetts to promote the opening of A Day in the Park with Barney. *June 24: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ perform a sing-along show at the Lloyd Noble Center in Norman, OK for The Children of Oklahoma. *July 11: A Day in the Park with Barney opens at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. *July 25: Making New Friends is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *August 8: Making New Friends is released to stores. *September 11: PBS adds new Season 3 fundings. *September 12: Riding In Barney's Car and the re-release of Waiting for Santa are available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *September 16-17: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ perform at the Grand Ole Opry. *September 26: Riding In Barney's Car and ''Barney's Sleepytime Songs'' are released to stores. Waiting for Santa is also re-released to stores and has new previews. *October 6: Season 3 finale on PBS. *Barney in Concert and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure are re-released to stores. *October 24: Barney Songs is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *November 7: Barney Songs is released to stores. Barney & Friends Season 3 (1995) Shawnandthebeanstalk.jpg|Shawn & The Beanstalk|link=Shawn & the Beanstalk Iftheshoefits.jpg|If The Shoe Fits...|link=If the Shoe Fits... Roomforeveryone.jpg|Room For Everyone|link=Room for Everyone Icanbeafirefighter.jpg|I Can Be A Firefighter!|link=I Can Be A Firefighter! Shoppingforasurprise.jpg|Shopping For A Surprise!|link=Shopping For A Surprise! Anywayyousliceit.jpg|Any Way You Slice It|link=Any Way You Slice It Twiceisnice.jpg|Twice Is Nice!|link=Twice Is Nice! Onthemove.jpg|On The Move|link=On the Move Awelcomehome.jpg|A Welcome Home|link=A Welcome Home Classicalcleanup.jpg|Classical Cleanup|link=Classical Cleanup Ourfurryfeatheredfishyfriends.jpg|Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends|link=Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Gonefishing.jpg|Gone Fishing!|link=Gone Fishing! Athomewithanimals.jpg|At Home With Animals|link=At Home With Animals Itsrainingitspouring.jpg|It's Raining, It's Pouring...|link=It's Raining, It's Pouring... Camerasafari.jpg|Camera Safari|link=Camera Safari Barney who's who on the choo choo.jpg|Who's Who On The Choo Choo?|link=Who's Who on the Choo Choo? Riding in Barney's Car.png|Are We There Yet?|link=Are We There Yet? Shipahoy.jpg|Ship, Ahoy!|link=Ship, Ahoy! Hatsofftobj.jpg|Hats Off To BJ!|link=Hats Off to BJ! Upwego.jpg|Up We Go!|link=Up We Go! Barney Home Video Barney-families-are-special.jpg|Barney's Families are Special (2/7/95)|link=Barney's Families are Special Barneysafety.jpg|Barney Safety (4/11/95)|link=Barney Safety Makingnewfriends.jpg|Making New Friends (8/8/95)|link=Making New Friends Riding In Barney's Car 1995 VCD.jpg|Riding In Barney's Car (9/26/95)|link=Riding in Barney's Car Barneysongsvideo.jpg|Barney Songs (11/7/95)|link=Barney Songs (video) New Barney Songs Theraindropsong.jpg|The Raindrop Song|link=The Raindrop Song Imgladihaveabrother.jpg|I'm Glad I Have a Brother|link=I'm Glad I Have a Brother Wevegotshoes.jpg|We've Got Shoes|link=We've Got Shoes Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck|link=Here Comes the Firetruck Whenimafirefighter.jpg|When I'm a Firefighter|link=When I'm a Firefighter Gonnahaveaparty.jpg|Gonna Have A Party|link=Gonna Have A Party Mailsong.jpg|Mail Song|link=The Mail Song Pumpernickel.jpg|Pumpernickel|link=Pumpernickel Makethebread.jpg|Make the Bread|link=Make the Bread TheBabyBopHop.jpg|The Baby Bop Hop|link=The Baby Bop Hop Friendsofmine.jpg|Friends of Mine|link=Friends of Mine Ohwecameback.jpg|Oh, We Came Back|link=Oh, We Came Back Ournewschool.jpg|Our New School|link=Our New School Someone To Love You Forever.png|Someone to Love You Forever|link=Someone to Love You Forever 8230740547 8bd186b9b9 o.jpg|Peek-A-Boo's Song|link=Peek-A-Boo's Song Imagineaplace.jpg|Imagine a Place|link=Imagine a Place Letsdothetricksmydoggiedoes.jpg|Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does|link=Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does Letstakecareofourpets.jpg|Let's Take Care of Our Pets|link=Let's Take Care of Our Pets Bigandlittle.jpg|Big and Little|link=Big and Little Hoorayformomsanddads.jpg|Hooray for Moms and Dads|link=Hooray for Moms and Dads WhatCanWePlayOnARainyDay?.jpg|What Can We Play on a Rainy Day?|link=What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? Camerasafari.jpg|Camera Safari|link=Camera Safari (song) Theelephantsong.jpg|The Elephant Song|link=The Elephant Song Herekittykittysong.jpg|Here, Kitty Kitty|link=Here, Kitty Kitty Gettingreadyforbed.jpg|Getting Ready For Bed|link=Getting Ready For Bed ListentotheNighttime.jpg|Listen to the Night Time|link=Listen to the Night Time Nightynite.jpg|Nighty-Nite|link=Nighty-Nite Timefordreams.jpg|Time for Dreams|link=Time for Dreams BlanketofLove.jpg|Blanket of Love|link=Blanket of Love Goodnight.jpg|Goodnight|link=Goodnight Haveasnack.jpg|Have a Snack!|link=Have a Snack! Letsgoonanadventure.png|Let's Go On An Adventure|link=Let's Go On An Adventure Thatshats.jpg|That's Hats|link=That's Hats Mykite.jpg|My Kite|link=My Kite Heylookatmeicanfly.jpg|Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!|link=Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut/only appearance) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut/only appearance) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (debut) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (debut) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Dennis DeShazer Editors *McKee Smith *Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) Directors *Jim Rowley *Bruce Deck *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Casey Cook (Lighting Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Producers * Jeff Gittle * Martha Datema Lipscomb * Linda Houston * Jim Rowley (Senior Producer) * Sandy Jantzen (Field Producer) Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Steven Brill (Lighting Designer) * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Grips * Buz Cannon (Key Grip) * James Edwards * Jim Fischer * Buck Hatcher * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Steve Walker Electricians * James Edwards * Jim Fischer * Buck Hatcher * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Steve Walker Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Draftspersons * Christopher McCray Props * David Cobb Special Effects * David Cobb Carpenters * Ty M. Burns * Danny Smith Technicians * D.J. Segler (Costume Technician) Sewers * Natalie Sergi-Saari (Costume Sewer) * Susie Thennes (Costume Sewer) Painters * E. (Bill) Slette (Scenic Painter) Swing Crew * Carmello Gonzales Artists * Mark Brogan (Craft/Prop Artist) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Coordinators * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) * Charles King (Music Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) Teacher * Sandra Gilpin Managers * Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagonhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) Supervisors * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Craft Shop Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * Bryan Mayo (Boom Operator) * David M. Roberts (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Lighting Board Operator) Researchers * Patsy J. Roebles-Goodwin (Educational Researcher) * Kimberly Thornton (Educational Researcher) * Joy Starr (Educational Researcher) Accountants * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Secretaries * Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Writers *Mark S. Bernthal *Mitch Lobrovich *Rebecca Self Snider *Stephen White *Jason Surrell (A Day in the Park with Barney) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * David Lowe (Production Audio) * Denice Crowell (Post Production Audio) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Videotape * Dudley Asaff (Post Videotape) Lyricists/Composers * Stephen Bates Baltes * Lory Lazarus Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Assistants * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Brian Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Santiago Molena (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Sarah Sunderman (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Kristen Schaffner (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Christine Stolp (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Tim Thomaston (Production assistant) * Braden McDonald (Production Assistant) Category:Timeline